


I was procrastinating

by orphan_account



Series: Life with a trickster and his two little shapeshifters [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Lies, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki gets jealous, M/M, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns to earth after his punishment to destroy those who dared resist him. Tony flashes a charming smile, get him drunk and off go the panties. Almost two years after their relationship began Loki looks back to see where he went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was procrastinating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating right now and I don't want to face the fact that exams are approaching.  
> I didn't have any betas so please excuse mistakes/typos.  
> Hope you like ;)

Loki sat at the dining table in Stark Tower gazing over the night lights of the city and thought about when this had all started.

It had been two years ago, at a gala one year after the Chitari invasion, Loki had been taken back to Asgard and served his sentence. Despite managing to convince the Aesir that he had reformed and was now one of the 'good guys' he had still craved revenge of the pathetic mortals that had ruined his plans. Most of them had been gathered there that night, it was some charity event that the Avengers were 'endorsing' as the news had said. 

~ 

There was plenty of wine and champaign, everyone was relaxed and enjoying the night. It had been easy for Loki to slip in, her dress a dark black that hugged her feminine curves in a stylish but seductive manner. She would get in and spend her evening talking and chatting making idle conversation until everyone was relaxed enough and on bit of a buzz from the alcohol then she would tare them to shreds and watch as they burnt. 

It was then that she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see...Tony Stark, otherwise known as Ironman. She felt the rage build up in her stomach but she shoved it down to put a polite smile on her face. 

"Have I seen you before?" The billionaire asked, "It's just, I have a memory for faces and yours seems familiar."  
"I don't think we've ever properly met, although you may have seen me around." She replied evenly, gods how much she wanted to smite him where he stood.  
"Funny, you would think I'd remember a pretty face like yours." He flashed her a galant smile. She could wipe that smile off his face and turn his expression into one of twisted agony with one wave of her hand. 

He continued to chat with her, he was rather charming when he tried, and for some reason Loki ended up accepting a drink, a dance and and invite to an after party at Stark Tower. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened but in the end it was better than her original plan, she could be rid of the Avengers and destroy their main base of operations in one go. 

The after party turned out to be a real party, the music was louder and jumpier, the alcohol was stronger and more abundant, the atmosphere was much livelier than the gala had been and she was rather intrigued by the cocktails that Stark had seemed intent on mixing for her. He had rarely left her side once they had gotten to the Tower and he seemed almost glued to her hip. After much drinking and a few choice words from her host Loki found herself dancing with the enemy and strangely enough she felt rather free. She had been bond and restricted by rules her whole life, granted she had hardly paid attention to any of them, but right here, right now, no one knew so she was, no one expected anything of her, no one was comparing her to the big blond oaf. It was a liberating feeling and she didn't want to loose it. 

She told herself, over and over, that that was why she hadn't gotten round to killing the Avengers that particular night. No, instead she decided to take advantage of her newfound freedom to drink as much as she possibly could, getting into multiple competitions involving shots of what the humans called Vodka. Tony Stark never strayed too far from her and by the end of the night she was glad of his company, practically using him as a walking stick seeing as she couldn't hold her own balance. 

As the crowd grew thinner Loki was feeling a little sad that she would have to leave soon too, she said as much to her walking stick who simply grinned at her and replied:  
"Who said you had to go home tonight?" With a predatory grin. 

He had taken her hand and lead her to the elevator whisking her into his arms as they sped to the penthouse. His lips attacked her furiously as they stumbled across the floor and into what appeared to be his bedroom. The collapsed onto the bed in a heap of limbs and proceeded to tear at each others clothes in a fit of alcohol induced passion. The next part was a bit blurry in Loki's memory but what she could remember was waking the next morning utterly horrified. 

Her head was throbbing from the hangover and she couldn't believe the stupidity of what she had done. Quickly grabbing her clothes and resisting the urge to vomit she sped from the tower and hid back in her apartment several blocks away. 

~

The next time he had met Stark was a few weeks later, he was decidedly male this time and decidedly less drunk. He had felt the fleeting urge to kill at first seeing him but then the billionaire had to go and flash that smile, the one that reached his eyes, and Loki could have sworn Tony had realised it was him under the disguise. 

"Hello, handsome." He had said sitting down next to him at the cafe, he had apparently popped out to get some coffees for his friends because his own machine had 'broken' (Loki found out later that it had to do with a certain captain hearing a gurgling noise and freaking out on the machine). They sat and chatted as Tony waited for his order to be prepared, of corse being Tony Stark the chat was more flirtatious than anything and Loki ended up being instructed to wait while Tony called his driver to pick up the coffees because Tony had something more important to do. 

Loki found out later that that meant him. 

Loki hadn't quite remembered their first intimate encounter due to the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed but the second time around he found out just why Stark had so many women (and men) falling at his feet. And of corse it was because Stark had provided Loki with a distraction (and a rather mind blowing one at that) that he let the man go unharmed once again. 

~ 

After the first two times Loki decided that he would kill Tony last out of the Avengers, if only so that he could use the man for pleasure before killing him. But then their little trysts became a frequent thing, they met a lot at bars and cafés, at parties and so on, Loki had always been in a different disguise each time. It was pure coincidence that they happened to keep meeting and had nothing to do with Loki that they always seemed to be in the same place at the same time. 

Over the months Loki began to get quite addicted to changing into someone new and dressing up to see how long it took to seduce Stark this time. He had even *ahem* caused a few minor incidents to more than one bimbo that Stark had show interest in so that he could have the man to himself. Just a little mischief, nothing more. Besides he was only looking for sex, right?  
~

Loki sat in his newest male form in a public library. He had short ginger hair and the beginnings of a beard, his eyes a glistening emerald as always, he didn't look too different from his normal appearance, just enough to not be recognised and heckled. He was buried in a book, one written by a man named Stephen Hawking, after hearing Stark rave about science on numerous occasions and so he decided to find out about Midgard's own type of sorcery as it where. 

In fact Loki had rather settled into his life here on Midgard, or Earth as the mortals liked to call it. He had learnt the geography of the planet and, seeing as lots of people assumed he came from there because of his accent, Loki had read up on England quite a bit too. 

He had studied many theories and was quite intrigued in the sciences, he had even thought about taking a course at one of those college things before he decide that it would most likely be a waste of time. Instead he got himself an identity and made up background for himself; he was an Oxford graduate who had a passion for all sciences, he had moved to America from an island off of the coast of Scotland (on account of his father being Scottish) and he was wealthy enough to get by in the big city without a need for a job. Living on a rather secluded island in Scotland made up for some of his lack of knowledge in pop culture.

That is where Stark found him, curled up in one of the library's more comfortable seats, face partially hidden behind the book he was so enraptured with. 

"The Large Scale Structure of Space-Time, that's a good book up you got there." Came the familiar voice rousing Loki out of his comfortable squat-sort-of-thing on the chair, unfolding his legs from beneath him.

Loki was surprised to see the inventor in this library, as far as he had known the man had never come here before, Loki hadn't come to this library in the hopes of finding him, nor had he even thought about chasing after Stark on this particular day. They sat and had an amiable chat, no flirting or sexual innuendos which was rather strange for Stark. 

After nearly an hours conversation Stark's phone rang, much to the dismay of several people around them. It was the CEO of his company, a Miss Potts, whom Stark had been in a relationship with that had not managed to last very long. 

Loki couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy as the man excused himself from the library running at the call of that woman. He noticed as the man walked out that he held a book on Norse Mythology and couldn't help but feel a little nervous knowing that, while most of it was false rumours spread by drunken Vikings, a few tales where, in fact, true and quite private. The sort of things you wouldn't want a lover to know after such a short time. 

Loki started, did he just refer to Tony Stark as his lover. That was just ridiculous, he was no such thing. Besides being lover implied there was sentiment between the two. Stark was hardly exclusive with Loki, nor did he even know that it was Loki who he was sleeping with, so there was no way that they were lovers. 

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as he watched the man leave. Never mind, he would go home and finish reading his book with a nice cup of hot chocolate. If there was one thing the mortals did right it was chocolate. 

The next day Loki had finished the book, he was a very fast reader, and he had returned to the library once more to borrow another. Loki remained in the same disguise as yesterday, he had decided long ago that he would have an everyday disguise (so as not to confuse his neighbours or landlord) and a going out disguise that he would change frequently.

He actually knew some of his neighbours quite well, there was a couple just opposite from him, Damien and Alexis Armstead, with whom he had coffees on a Sunday afternoon at a café just across the block from where they lived. They had been the first ones to meet him after he moved in and they had a sort if friendship that Loki was happy with, even though mortals were below him. Damien was rather tech-savvy (which meant that he helped Loki with all he different technologies that Midgard deemed necessary) and Alexis was a good gossip (which meant hat she got him up to speed with all the latest news and helped him with pop-culture he was unfamiliar with). It was rather fortunate he had them really, else he would have been lost to figure things out on his own. 

That morning he had waved to them as they checked their post and he headed out to find another book to feed his ever growing thirst for knowledge. After wondering the isles he came to where he had been sat the day before to find a rather bored looking Tony Stark spinning around on the chair he had been previously occupying. 

"Hey!" He beamed, earning a shushing from a girl a few feet away. Smiling and getting up a little dizzily Tony made his way over to where Loki stood a little stunned.  
"Listen, I know this is kinda forward and I don't usually do this kind of thing, and I'd understand if you said no. I mean, I waited here for you and to be honest that's a little bit creepy, sorry about that. But anyway, um," he was rushing his words and didn't make eye-contact as he hurried his speech. "I was wondering, since we had a really interesting conversation and, like you're really hot and all, would you like to go out fir dinner some time?" He finally got it out and looked a little nervously into Loki's eyes. 

Loki was still a little stunned at seeing Tony here again, more so by the admission that he had come here and waited to see if Loki would come back and when Stark asked him out on a date, well that was just the bear arriving at the picnic. 

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." He found himself replying before he had even realised he had opened his mouth. Somehow, ten minutes later, Loki found himself walking out of the library in a slight daze, a card with Starks number in his pocket and a promise of diner this Friday. Stark would pick him up at eight. It was only once he returned home that he realised he hadn't picked up a book after all. 

~

Their first date had gone extremely well, all things considered. Stark had taken him out to a nice restaurant, they had talked and laughed, Loki had told him the usual lies about his past and Tony had told him a little about his company and their newest projects. Their discussion had somehow turned to science and Loki was pleased to say he had impressed Stark with his knowledge. Afterwards they had gone back to the tower where Tony showed him a few of his works. They both had another glass of wine before Loki decide to call it a night, Stark offered a spare room for him to sleep in since it was late but Loki refused. In the end he had Happy drive him home after stealing a good night kiss and promising another date. 

Loki couldn't help but feel excited when a few days later Tony called and invited him along to an event he was going to. They didn't have to show up together but Stark had thought it may be nice for him to come along. Loki agreed and and couldn't suppress the smile from his face. 

The night came along and Loki was waiting impatiently for his date to arrive, he had been told to dress nicely but not too much and so he had chosen a white shirt with a stripy tie and grey waistcoat. He wore dark jeans and a stylish black jacket and he debated the need of a scarf as he paced the floor. Soon enough eight came around and Stark arrived knocking on his door. 

"Wow, you look...wow." Was all the man could find to say.  
Loki smiled and let him into the apartment, letting him look around as he grabbed his phone and wallet. Stark had been impressed, he had got himself a nice place, it would have been pricey for the location and the modern building was quite snazzy. He had a large window that donned onto Central Park over some of the smaller buildings in between. 

Loki walked back into the main room just as there came a loud knocking from the front door, Loki excused himself briefly as he went to answer it. 

"Oh my god, you are not going to believe it! I just saw Tony Stark's car parked outside of our building! Wouldn't it be sooo cool of we got to meet Ironman!?" It was Alexis and she wasn't doing a very good job of keeping her voice down.  
"It would be very cool indeed." Stark replied from behind a slightly mortified Loki, if it was anything to go by, the colour of Alexis' cheeks indicated that she too was embarrassed. 

"Mr. Stark, I didn't know you knew Luke." She said with a fake smile, turning an accusing glare at Loki as if to say 'you could have warned me'.  
"Yes, well...uh,I" he stuttered.  
"I think it's best we get going, actually. We don't want to be late, nice to have met you...?"  
"Alexis."  
"I hope to see you again sometime, Alexis." Tony said, that charming bastard coming to Loki's rescue. 

During the event Tony and Loki spent the evening thoroughly enjoying themselves, they both wondered around with champagne glasses that were never empty. They talked with strangers, shared smiles, sneaked in a kiss or two and Stark even had the gall to slip his hand in Loki's back pocket once. Not that Loki was complaining. 

The end of the night saw them happily buzzed and tumbling into the limousine waiting for Stark on the way back to his Tower. Stark had told Loki that he had some designs he wanted to show him, although they both new that was a bullshit excuse to get him inside. Once they were in the limo Stark decided it was a good idea to get out a glass of scotch and put an arm around 'Luke's' shoulders. 

"You have the most amazing eyes, d'you know that? Who'm I kiddin' corse you knew that, it's hard to miss 'em" he said as Loki smiled at him. Loki's smile was real and genuine and he was pleased that Stark chose that particular feature to complement because they were the only thing that Loki truly kept exactly the same.  
"Why thank you, Stark."  
"Tony, please. Oh and by the way the rest of you is smoking hot too." He replied with a sly wink before leaning forwards ever so slightly. Loki met him halfway and pulled him into a kiss. 

The kiss stared off tender and a bit nervous before all cation was thrown into the wind and they locked lips in a passionate embrace. It was a clash of tongues and a war for dominance as they pulled each other as close as they could, Loki decided to simply straddle the man, it would be easier. 

It seemed like no time at all before they had parked and were toppling out of the elevator and crashing down onto one of Stark's couches. 

"Jarvis, lights 30%" Tony gasped as he tore of Luke's jacket and shrugged his own off soon after. Loki took the opportunity while Starks arms where caught in his half-on half-off jacket to lean up and trail kisses down his jaw to his exposed collarbone where he gave a light nip. Tony moaned in pleasure and struggled with both their clothes as he tried to pull them off as fast as he could. 

Loki was a little frustrated that he couldn't use his magic to undress them, but that would give him away and then Tony would want nothing more to do with him. He fiddled with the buttons of his flies, the rest of his clothing gone by now, as Stark reached down far in between the couch cushions to produce a small bottle of lube. 

Tony lifted his hips slightly so that he could tug the last of the offending clothing off of the man beneath him. Once they had been dumped on the floor with the rest of it, the playboy couldn't help but grind down onto the man below him. They both let out throaty groans at the delicious friction.

Loki grabbed the bottle from Stark's hand, impatient and dolloped it onto the man's fingers. Stark took the hint and captured Loki's mouth as he let out a moan at being penetrated. Stark set of a slow rhythm, letting the muscle relaxant loosen before adding another finger. Loki's moan was loud and he bucked his hips and hip threw his head back at the sensation of Starks fingers scissoring inside him. 

His moans only grew louder as another finger joined in, he felt so full yet he needed more. He opened his eyes and locked them onto Tony's, his pupils were blown wide and he wasn't trying to hold back the look of pure lust he saw there.

"More, Tony, more..." 

He whimpered at the loss of the man's fingers, only to almost scream when Tony thrust up pushing in roughly. He wasted no time in pushing in right up to the hilt, Loki's hands detached themselves from where the had been gripping the couch to dig into Starks shoulders earning a gasp from the man above him. Loki's breathing was coming out quick as he rested his forehead against Starks, he shifted his hips up slightly indicating his need for friction. 

Tony understood and started to move with small thrusts, gradually building up to quick pace, extracting the most delicious sounds from his partner as he dove in as deep as he could. Loki's legs wrapped around Tony's waist, locking his ankles in place at the small of Tony's back. The rhythm soon began to go awry, becoming more erratic in his thrusts Stark decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Literally. 

Loki's surprise gasp made Tony smile as he tightened his grip on the other man's cock. He muffled all other sounds as he covered Loki's mouth with his for another kiss, teeth and tongues clashing Only drawing apart when Loki threw his head back, arching his back and screaming Tony's name as he came. The playboy was not far off, a few more thrusts and he was biting down on Loki's shoulder, sure to leave a mark. 

"Hummm, not bad. I've had better." Loki teased.  
"Better? No, not gonna let that slide," tony said finding his strength once more to pull Loki up from his comfortable position to drag him to the bedroom. "Once I'm finished with you, babe, no one will even come close." He promised curling his hands on his hips and throwing him onto the bed playfully. 

~

The morning after Loki awoke happy but sore. Stark had been right, no one would ever come close to that, he was sure. Opening his eyes and blinking at the bright light Loki tried to move his arm to cover his eyes only to find it was a little bit trapped. His hand was resting just underneath the arc reactor and Tony showed no signs of being awake or turning over. Loki carefully scooted over to where the man lay and leaned over the naked expanse of skin before him. He planted soft kisses up Tony's spine, starting at the small of his back and working his way up. 

He heard a small huff as he reached halfway and smiled, he continued on his way making it all the way up and started kissing along the man's shoulder when he was thrown off and pinned down by a, now very wide awake, Tony. 

"Mornin' Gorgeous." He smiled delving down for a proper kiss. Rising up so that he was leaning on his hands tony took a deep breath in creasing his brow slightly. "I smell pancakes, do you smell pancakes?" He asked quickly hopping off of Loki and slipping into his boxer shorts. Loki felt a little disappointed as his sudden disappearance but he felt hungry too so he quickly followed tugging on his own boxers.

"What are you doing in my penthouse?" He heard Tony ask with fake sharpness.  
"Thor had some difficulty with the stove on our floor so we came to use yours." Came the voice of the soldier.  
"Yeah, that doesn't explain why the rest of you have to crash." He retorted.  
"I heard pancakes and I just followed." The archer. 

Oh, it sounded like they were all in there. Loki felt a twist in his stomach. Maybe he should leave. He felt like he was intruding, they would be very happy to see him now would they? But it would be awkward to run back into the bedroom now, maybe tony hadn't seen him, perhaps he could sneak back in and pretend he had never left. 

"Hey Sexy, get your ass over here." He called over his shoulder to Loki. "If your gonna use must kitchen you better go by my rules; that means I get served first. And since its only polite you can get a plate for Luke too." Tony said after Loki had finally made it to stand behind him, a little embarrassed to be in front of the Avengers so exposed. 

That breakfast hadn't been as bad as he had expected it to be, after the archer got over the fact that he was almost naked next to him (he had a suspicious feeling that Tony opulent let him go put more clothes on just so he could see the man squirm). 

The rest of the avengers were polite, though Widow seemed a little suspicious when she wasn't being totally indifferent. Thor was his usually self, loud, cheerful and stuffing his face with food. Steve, the soldier was a gentleman and seemed a bit like a mother hen for the group with Bruce assuming the role of the calm but wise father. Though they weren't a couple, at least he didn't think they were, gods he needed to get that image out of his head right now. Tony sat next to him as he ate, the man covered his pancakes in syrup and added chocolate drops to make it extra unhealthy. 

He found amusement in making Steve blush and Thor confused though one of the other favourite things to do was pull the trickster up alongside him and feed him chocolate every now and again. Loki took the opportunity to lick his fingers more than once just to earn a slightly brighter shade of red on Steve's face and a slightly bigger smile on Tony's. 

~ 

Three weeks later the paparazzi descended with flashes all around and personal and frank a few offensive questions flying this way and that. Loki ignored them as best he could simply following Starks lead. His assistant, whom Loki had grow to consider an ally when tony was being stubborn, confronted them and told them they needed to 'have the talk' so that Tony wouldn't be completely caught out when he was loaded with questions about his rumoured relationship at his upcoming press conference. 

It had been a little awkward, neither of them really knowing how to express their feelings properly. In the end they somehow ended up having fantastic sex. The next morning Tony dragged Loki out around the city so that he could show New York his glamorous and sexy new boyfriend. Loki didn't mind because it meant that Stark was fawning over him slightly, getting him what he wanted just to make him smile. 

Maybe he wasn't so dead set on killing the Avengers after all. 

~ 

The paparazzi didn't want to let them go, Loki found he was having to use more and more spells to give this Luke cover a history and some form of personal records to satisfy their hungry needs. Some had been appalled by Starks very open display of his relationship with another man, others simply that he was in a relationship. He found that the words of some of these journalists cut quite deep, deeper than he would like to admit, and he was comforted by Starks ever-present support. 

They had been dating for quite a while now, sometimes Loki crashed at the Tower other times Stark decided he would go visit Luke for a change. The neighbours where still surprised by the blooming relationship between the mysterious Englishman and the extravagant billionaire, they (read Alexis) were drawn in by the idea of being able to get the gossip before everyone else. Alexis came over more often nowadays, she loved to simply chat with Loki while Damien was off at work. She was also a good help in the relationship department, having been in a strong one for a couple of years now she was Loki's go-to when he needed advice, often helping out pick outfits for his date or telling him how to act in certain situations. 

Of corse she had no advice on what to do when you ventured out of your house and were swarmed by microphones and cameras and people asking obscenely personal questions. Loki just smiled and kept his mouth shut, he figured better that than say the wrong thing and have it published in every newspaper in the city. 

He had just avoided another gang of vultures to meet Stark at his tower because he had 'something important' to say. For someone who loved technology he hated using the phone when talking to Loki. 

"Hey so um, listen. Plane's leaving in about half an hour, and we need to be there, but you know, private jet, we're allowed to be late if there's something you really need." Was not something Loki had expected to hear when he got the invite, yet it seemed that Stark wanted to take him somewhere and who was he to say no to his nervous bumbling. 

As it turned out Stark was taking Loki to see his Malibu home and wasn't it just magnificent. The view from his room was just fantastic, the sunset was glorious but unfortunately Loki didn't get to see much of all that seeing as he spent most of the rest of the evening face-down muffling his screams into his pillow and gripping the sheets tightly as Tony pounded into him from behind. 

"So,...I've been thinking," he started out a little breathless. "Going in between your place and mine, it's kinda exhausting and-well, I don't really like waking up without you there sooo...what I'm trying to say is-"  
"Tony, are you asking me to move in with you?" He asked, turning his head to look at the man laying beside him. His cheeks still rosy from afterglow and his breath slightly uneven, he had that musty sent about him that reminded Loki of the man's labs. "The answer is yes, by the way," he added beaming as he saw the inventor's face break into a wide smile. 

"I think this demands a celebration," he winked pulling out a champagne bottle from somewhere hidden nearby.  
"Is that why you brought me here? To ask me to move in with you?" Loki asked eyebrow elegantly arched. Tony found a sudden interest in reading the bottles label.  
"Well, you know, I figured it wouldn't hurt, it might make you more willing, plus I was feeling a little bit suffocated with all the Avengers around. Needed some fresh air and some time alone with my man." He grinned a little cheekily. 

They spent a long weekend in Malibu until Pepper called Tony to warn him that an important board meeting was coming up that he was needed for. They were reluctant to leave the lovely house and its breathtaking scenery (but mostly because they had spent most of their time having a gigantic sex-fest). Once Loki got home he packed most of his clothes, took a few of his most precious or useful possessions and threw it all in the car Tony had waiting for him. He liked the driver, Tony called him Happy, he did as he was instructed and guarded both Tony and Miss Potts closely, he was a little less responsible than Tony's ex-girlfriend but he still managed to take care of him when he went to over the top. 

~

Two months after Loki moving in and his life felt better than it had in years. He had a fabulous house, an even better lover and he was on friendly terms with all of the Avengers, he had even made Agent Coulson smile once or twice. Steve had helped him learn how to cook a few basic things, he had had trouble teaching Thor and was glad to have a student who could follow instructions and would be able to produce edible results. Loki was still a little wary around Banner, he disliked the green beast that was hidden within, but Tony was good friends with the man so he smiled and bore it with grace. 

Loki was avoided Thor the blond oaf was sure to ruin his good moods and spoil his fun, it was a habit he had developed from a young age. He found he spent a lot of time playing video games with Barton and he had liked the occasional game of chess with the Widow.

All in all it was a good life. Then Amora showed up. 

She and her little pawn, Skurge, decided to run amok on the city. She was using her powers to conjure large vulture-like birds that lead an attack on the streets, diving at civilians and tearing down kiosks and bus stops. A few were smashing windows and clawing at buildings. There was no real reason or objective to her destruction, she was probably causing trouble for troubles sake but it still meant that the avengers were required and so Loki was left at the Tower with Coulson and Fury as Jarvis displayed the battle before them. 

Fury was shouting out orders and trying to see a viable weakness that his team could exploit. The vultures were concentrating on the Avengers now, all their previous focus on destroying public property forgotten. Despite them being nothing but large birds, they were controlled by magic and hard to defeat. 

Loki watched as the Avengers fought valiantly, trying to maintain the damage done by the birds while simultaneously fighting off Skurge and trying to get to Amora. It was a difficult feat and one it did not appear that they were going to be successful in. Loki could see Amora, could see the ruby stone around her neck and knew that that was her source of power, getting that away from her would wain her control over the birds and they would lose their protection. If only he was there he could help them but fighting alongside the Avengers would mean he would be revealed, his lover would hate him and Fury would surely lock him away without a second thought. 

He was getting agitated, if he didn't do something to help he may still lose Tony, he was reckless sometimes in battle and would sacrifice himself if he thought it would save the others. 

Loki refused to let that happen.

His frustration got the better of him and he snatched the earpiece off of the director who whirled around and have him a deathly glare and made to snatch it back but Loki had already started barking new orders:

"Thor, Bruce and Tony, keep the vultures distracted, try to get their attention away from the others. Barton you need to get high up and cover Rogers and Widow. Captain you need to stop the Executioner while Widow steals the stone necklace."  
"What? Why?" Came Tony's confused questioning.  
"Just. Do. It." He spat.

In the end they followed his orders and managed to steal the ruby off of Amora, Black Widow only managing to escape on of her energy blasts because of a well-timed arrow from her fellow assassin. Once the ruby-like stone had been snatched from her the vultures lost their resistance to their attacks, they started to fall quicker and we soon all down. Amora took that a sign to flee, taking her pet protector with her. 

Fury had taken his earpiece back quickly after Loki had finished his little outburst and shot him angry glares whenever their eyes met. Loki couldn't care less and decided it would be more useful to go help Avengers return. Tony was the first to get back, he ran to kiss him and make sure he was not too badly hurt. The Quinjet arrived on the rooftop soon after. Loki went up to help them as Dr. Banner was out cold, Steve had received a bad peck from one of the birds and was trying to stop the bleeding. Thor and widow looked relatively uninjured though the archer seemed to have hurt his ankle badly, he was leaning heavily on the red-head. Loki rushed forward and let him lean on him instead, not that widows wasn't strong enough, just the height difference made it a little difficult for them. Loki offered better support for his ankle and got him to the elevator and down to the medical-ish room. 

When he got there he helped the man bathe his ankle in warm water and the wrapped it up to that it would be less painful for him. In the mean time he helped clean and stitch up the Captains wound as well. He had known how to help heal wounds from an early age, he thought it best what with Thor being Thor. 

"How did you know to steal the stone?" Widow asked looking at him suspiciously.  
"If you go over the recordings you can see it glow stronger when those beasts were bit particularly hard or when she was throwing energy blasts at you." He responded as he wiped some of the grime and dirt off of his lovers face.  
"You are amazing. You know that, right?" Tony smiled lazily, exhausted from the fight.  
Loki bent down and gave him a chaste kiss.  
"I love you." He smiled up at the god and Loki stood in absolute shock, his jaw hanging slightly lower than was considered polite.  
"I love you too..." He replied once he had got his wits back. This time their kiss was longer and much more passionate but Loki felt a pang of sadness when he remembered that Tony loved Luke not Loki.

 

~ 

That fight had been the first of a few between the Avengers and various other forces of evil. Loki had watched every single one of them and told the team where they should strike for the best effect and when they should watch their backs. Tony once said he was like a guardian angle to which both he and Clint scoffed. 

After the first battle with Amora, however, Tony grew a sudden interest in magic and how it worked. He studied day and night on the readings he got from her attacks and tried endless calculations and experiments to try and understand it better. Loki on occasion would venture down to where he worked and alter a few numbers or figures to help him out. Tony and he liked to talk science together and it was a nice way for them to spend more time together, doing something they both enjoyed like normal couples do. 

Tony had developed a particular interest in shape-shifting abilities, Loki did not know why. He often joked that it was so that he would be able to get away from the paparazzi without ever being found. 

In the meantime Tony had gotten Luke a job at Stark Industries where he was able to Lear a little more about science and could teach the humans a thing or two as well. He helped develop ideas and innovations for the new clean energy campaign and Pepper made sure he was settled in well and knew his way around. 

The fact that he worked in Stark Industries also meant that when Tony had a spare moment all he had to do was call and Luke would be in his office spread out bare on the desk within minutes. 

~ 

Two years had passed since Loki had first rushed into bed with the playboy, it was only twenty months since the had started the proper relationship though. They had had their shares of ups and downs but they made it trough. There had been a few arguments where Loki had thought that they would split up but it had never happened, much to his relief. Loki had found that he truly did love this mortal man and he would happily give up his immortality to spend the rest of his days with Tony by his side.

Loki and Tony sat in front of a soppy romantic film Pepper had raved about, curled up on the sofa. Embracing the others warmth and closeness.  
"Tell me about yourself," tony said into the crook of Loki's neck.  
Loki looked down at him, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing down, it looked like he was about to drift off to sleep. 

"My name is Luke, I'm 32 years old. I come from-" he said a little teasingly.  
"No," Tony grumbled nudging his nose into the other man's neck. "I mean things I don't already know." He chided softly.  
"Well, lets see...I grew up far away from here, I didn't ever think I would like to live in such a place as this. It was very different from where I came from..." Loki told him, trying to keep as close to the truth as possible, he didn't like to lie to Tony. The man himself was fast asleep but Loki continued telling him stories. He gathered the smaller man into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, JARVIS turned off the film and the lights as he left.  
Loki laid him on the soft sheets and stripped off his own jeans before crawling in and settling down after him. 

"I had three children when I was younger. Hella, Jorumungandr, and Fenrir. Odin took them away because he believe they would bring about Ragnarok. Hella is now Queen of he dead, Jor was banished to live out his days as a sea serpent and he guards the island where my youngest, Fenrir is chained and muzzled like a rabid hound. I miss them Tony, I miss them so much but Odin won't event allow visits," Loki's lips trembled as tears rolled down his cheeks. He had decided that telling Tony the truth could do no harm as the man was fast asleep. Or so he thought.

~  
Over the next four months Tony hd grown very distant. He spent a lot longer in his labs than usual and often slept down there instead of joining his lover in bed. He worked late into the night and was too exhausted to do anything with Loki on the occasions that he did come to bed. 

There had also been conferences for work where the man had had to leave for at least a week, and one or two SHIELD missions which had taken him away for longer periods too.  
Loki had thought nothing of these long journeys away until the day that Fury came knocking. 

"Where's Stark? I need to speak with him." He demanded without so much as a hello.  
Loki scoffed and looked at him sceptically. "You should know where he is, I'd be worried if you didn't." He replied nonchalantly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The director asked brow creased. Loki was getting worried now, go could he not know?  
"H told me you had sent him on a mission for SHIELD, he said you sent him away for a week." Fury's brow only crease further as he got out his phone and ran through it, tapping loudly on the screen.  
"Nope, he hasn't worked with SHIELD since Doom's last appearance." He replied.  
"But, he said...what about when you sent him to Budapest?"  
"I never sent him there." Fury replied. 

Ok, Loki was panicking now. Tony was gone, he didn't know for how long and he didn't know where. What if something happened to him? What if he got hurt? What if he didn't come home again? 

"JARVIS, where is he?"  
"I'm sorry, sir. Mr Stark is not willing to reveal his whereabouts."  
What?  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Came the director's calm voice, breaking through the storm in Loki's head.  
"It means, sir, the Mr Stark has specifically requested that should anyone ask I am not permitted to tell you where it is that he has gone." Replied the A.I. 

After futilely arguing with Stark computer for a while longer the Director left in a huff, angry that he could not get ahold of the genius. Loki was simply shocked, he got up a found his phone to call Pepper, there was something he needed to check. 

"Hey, I'm a little busy right now, do you mind calling back a little later?" She answered after few rings, he could hear the rustling of paper and the tapping of keys in the background as she worked.  
"Oh, I promise it won't take long, I just wasted to know how the Geneva Conference went?"  
"Geneva? Was I not told about something?" She asked confused.  
"Silly me, I meant the one in Copenhagen."  
"Luke, there's never been a conference in Copenhagen..." She had stopped typing and Loki could no longer here any paper, she had been confused and stopped working. Loki new it, Tony had lied about those too.  
"You know what, I think I might have got a little mixed up. Never you mind." He said before having up without waiting for her to respond. 

Loki didn't realise he was moving until the bottle was in his hand and the shot glass of vodka sat before him. He did one shot after the other without pause except when he clenched the glass too tightly and it smashed, he gave up on glasses then and changed to simply chugging it out of the bottle. 

Steve found him collapse against the bar, one empty bottle of vodka lay in the sink, another half-empty in his hand. The soldier walked over to him slowly and carefully took the bottle from his hand to place it back on its shelf. 

"What happened?" He asked sitting down next to the slumped man.  
"He's been lying to me." Loki explained, his voice wavering and unshod tears blurring his vision. "For the past few months he's been telling me he was at conferences in Europe or on missions for SHILED but he was lying." Loki couldn't help it, He fell into the other mans embrace, resting a head on his shoulder.  
"I should have known, I mean its Tony after all. He never sticks to one person for too long. It was only a matter of time before he found someone else. I just thought when that would happen at least he'd have the guts to say it instead of lie to me." He sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks and wetting Steve's shirt. 

"Hey, hey it's ok. You're gonna be ok. Tony would never do that to you, I've seen the way he looks at you. Trust me m he loved you and he wouldn't give you up for the world." He comforted Loki with soft words gently rocking him back and forth. 

"Then why is he lying about going away? Why dies he tell JARVIS to not let me know where he is? Why does he sleep in his labs instead of in bed with me?" He asked, body trembling weather it was with sadness or anger he wasn't sure. Maybe it was a bit of both. 

Loki was inconsolable, Steve ended up having to carry him to bed after he had cried himself to sleep. He woke up in the early morning with a pounding headache and rushed into the bathroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach into the glimmering white toilet bowl. He heaved until there was nothing left and the collapsed, weakened and trembling, resting his head against the glass door of the much too large shower. 

He sat there and was almost consumed by hatred. Hatred for the man who had claimed he loved him only to leave him for another, lying to him all the way. Hating himself for falling so deeply in love with a mere mortal that it hurt him so much when the inevitable happened. He also hated Thor because as much as he wanted to rip the oaf's head off, he really could use his brother's comfort right now. But no, Tony was off somewhere, probably between the leg of some whore, Thor was back in Asgard out of reach and Loki lay alone on the cold bathroom floor. 

For gods sake what hd he lowered himself to? The God of Mischief and lies crying alone like some petty girl! Loki pulled himself together, if Tony didn't love him anymore then fine, there was nothing he could do about that. But it didn't mean he had to lose his dignity. Tonight was when Tony had said he would return and so Loki would pack his things and confront him then, he would leave with his head held high and he would not break down like that again. 

Sentiment. Ugh. 

~

Loki's throat constricted as he thought back on his time spent on Midgard, it hurt him no that he was going to have to leave Tony behind. He would also have to say goodbye to the rest of the Avengers since they were mainly Tony's friends, at first he didn't think much of it but then he thought back to the fun he had when beating Clint in yet another video game he had claimed he was the master of. He would miss Steve's tips on cooking and his general acceptance and kindness towards him. He would even miss Natasha's games of chess and Bruce's friendly banter. Most of all (after Tony) Loki would miss Pepper Potts. That woman was a friend and a confidant, she knew how to get Tony in check and was smart enough to counter his wit. She had what Midgardians called 'spunk' and he respected her greatly. He supposed he would have to quit his job as well. Shame, he was just starting to get friendly with his co-workers. 

Loki was pulled out of his thought as JARVIS' voice informed him that Mr Stark had just pulled into the garage.  
Loki waited. He took calm, deep breaths as he pushed down the sickly feeling in his stomach. It took longer than should be normal for the master of the house to return to his floor. It was ten minutes after he arrived that the elevator doors opened to reveal him returning. That reluctant to see him, huh?

"Sorry babe, I had something to sort out." He murmured as he ran a hand through his hair and made his way into the kitchen. 

Loki sat at the table still, staring straight ahead. He blinked once to try and force back the tears that threatened to fall, opening them once he hear the man he would once call lover coming back in. 

"So, how was your wee- what are you doing with your bags?" Tony did a double take when he saw what lay by Loki's side.  
"Don't take me for a fool, Stark." He replied tersely.  
"What do you mean? What's going on?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." Loki spoke turning to face Tony now. "You never did tell me how your conferences went, and were you successful in your missions with SHIELD?"  
Tony's face fell, his eyes widened and his heart beat twice as fast.  
"Listen, babe, I know what it looks like but just let me explain-"  
"Explain what? Why you've been avoiding me? Why you've been lying to me? Why you thought that working in your labs until you collapsed from exhaustion was better than being in my company?" Loki's tears refused to be shed but they blurred his vision. He took hold of his rucksack and suitcase and made his way towards the elevator.  
"I hope their worth it Tony." He bit out as he made his way toward the elevator. 

He didn't think that the playboy would run after him, didn't think he'd jump into the elevator and press the buttons for the floor just below. Loki didn't think Tony would even say goodbye, but he was wrong. 

"Yes, they are worth it. They are worth all your misplace suspicion and jealousy, they are worth every headache and they are worth every argument." Tony said.

Loki felt his heart break even more. Well, that was just unnecessary cruelty. 

The door opened and tony grabbed his wrist and yanked him out before he could resist or pick up his bags. 

"Let me go Anthony!" Loki pulled trying to get him arm back as the man pulled him round to the living area on this floor. There was a high-back couch and two armchairs sitting in a semi-circle directed towards a lager television that was on and playing Tom and Jerry cartoons. Loki heard a bubble of laughter from the couches though he couldn't see anyone in the room. 

His confusion doubled when Stark called out: "Boys, come here, I've got someone you'll want to see." 

That was when two little heads poked out from behind the couch, one was quite obviously older than the other but they both looked rather peculiar. The older boy had strange eyes, they were yellow with a dark slit instead of a pupil, like snakes eyes. The younger was smiling brightly, displaying rows of gleaming white and pointy teeth, like those of a wolf. 

Loki's heart stopped for a moment, then it almost burst tout of its chest from the sudden increase I heart rate. He recognised those boys, he would know them anywhere. His sons. They were his sons. But how? Jormungand and Fenrir where banished to an island only accessible via Bi-frost and not to mention they were not human boys but a humongous sea-snake and a vicious wolf. 

Loki fell to his knees as they came running, both shouting out in joy at seeing their father once again. They ran into his arms and Loki held them close for all he was worth, this time he did not even try to hold back his tears. 

"My sons, oh my darling boys, my babies."  
"I missed you daddy."  
"I missed you too."  
"How? How is this possible?" Loki asked looking up at Tony for the first time since he had seen his sons again. Tony smiled and sat down, cross legged opposite Loki. He pulled the younger, Fenrir, onto hi lap and wrapped an arm around his waist in a sort of hug but also to keep the child from getting away. He took Fenrir's right arm and held it up for Loki to see, there was a thick band that was hanging from around his wrist, it was not tight so that it squeezed him, nor was it loose enough to slip on and off. 

"It needs a little polishing, yeah but I was on a schedule and it worked so...I'll make it more me later. This is what I keeping them in human form, it won't drain their energy or have any unwanted side-effects. I've been working on them for a while now. I made one for Hella too but she's just as stubborn as you are, she insists that her realm needs her though I made her promise she'd visit." He explained.  
"But-... Odin's banishment...they were to stay there until Ragnarok-" he stuttered.  
"Hey, I can be very persuasive when I need to be. Plus your mother like my idea and she may have threatened Odin a little bit." Tony smirked in memory of Frigga shouting at her husband and claiming she would follow them back to the island and stay there should he make them return. 

"What did you promise him?" Loki asked a little wary now.  
"The boys would be under our care, they would keep the bracelets on, only allowed to take them off once every six months for twelve hours, always nighttime, when they are staying on Midgard."  
"When they are staying... So that means he is taking them away again?" Loki hugged Jor, how was still in his grip tighter now, not willing to let go.  
"No, I said when they are staying on Midgard, however should we chose to live in Asgard new terms would be agreed upon." He clarified.  
"But you are mortal, they would not allow you to live in Asgard." Loki said confused again.  
"Aha, that is where the other surprise comes in..." Tony fumbled around in his pocket a little. The boy broth sat quietly, Fenrir seemed content in Tony's embrace. Tony finally found what he was looking for. 

"Loki, babe. I love you, I love you so much and it would mean the world to me if you would do me the honour of marrying me. So, will you marry me?" He asked opening the velvet box to reveal a silver ring with Loki's horned helmet and Tony's arc reactor engraved into it.  
Loki's throat clogged. How could he have been so blind? Of corse Tony loved him, he should never have doubted him, not for one second. 

"Are you gonna be our other dad?!" Fenrir exclaimed looking excited.  
"Well that rather depends on your dad's answer," he chuckled softly kissing the top of Fenrir's head as he bent backwards trying to look up at Tony.  
"Yes, yes he I going to be your father." Loki replied tears of joy rolling down his checks.  
"Jor, you mind going to get your grandmother's engagement present?" Tony asked the boy who promptly sprung up and ran off to another room. 

"They certainly seem to like you," Loki remarked.  
"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure they'd like anyone who got them out of that hell-hole and bright them home to their father. Don't worry, it'll wear off" he smiled jokingly. Loki breathed out a laugh and looked up when he heard Jor returning.  
The boy held a small sack in his hand and pulled out-no, it couldn't be, it was- a golden apple. 

"I think your mother approves of our relationship." Tony said smirking a little.  
"You would spend the rest of eternity with me?" Loki asked a little stunned. Tony nodded taking a bite out of the apple after Loki gave his own little nod.  
"I would, I mean with you- the real you. Could you drop the disguise now? I mean I love the ginger curls but, I think your normal face is way sexier." Loki did as Tony asked, he felt a little like a weight had lifted off of his entire being once he let the spell drop.  
"How long have you known?" He asked quietly, pulling Jor onto his lap and burin his face in the boy's curly blonde hair.  
"Since the beginning." He smirked.  
Loki felt a little mortified, "The library?" He asked.  
"More like that fundraising gala Pepper made me go to where you were dressed in that delicious black dress." He waggled his eyebrows slightly. Loki's heart soared at the revelation, all this time Tony had loved him for him and not just his disguise. The fact that Tony had known all along and it hadn't made him turn and run at the first chance he got was the best thing Loki had ever heard since 'You're going to be a father.'  
"And the others?"  
"They found out when you were Luke." Tony replied easily munching on the apple. 

They sat talking for a while before Fenrir started to squirm, Tony picked him up as Loki did the same with Jor and they made their way to the couch in front of the still playing TV. The adults both sat side by side, a child each on their laps as the settled down. The boys fell asleep after not too long and it looked like the adults were about to drift off too. Tony caught Loki admiring his new ring as he started to close his eyes. He rested his head in the shoulder of the taller man. 

"I love you." He murmured already half-asleep.  
Loki turned to look down at the two children and his lover, he had a family, he had friends, he still had a job and a place to stay. He no longer felt the need to destroy or take revenge. He had a place in this universe and that place was right here, next to his genius, billionaire, philanthropist, newly adopted father of his children and soon to be husband.  
"I love you too."


End file.
